personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 1
| Finale= | Slogan=Ever Think You're Being Watched? | Cast=Jim Caviezel as John Reese Taraji P. Henson as Joss Carter Kevin Chapman as Lionel Fusco Michael Emerson as Harold Finch }} Season 1 of Person of Interest is the first season of the series. Season Plot Lines * The growth and development of Finch and Reese's collaboration to save irrelevant numbers, and Reese's growing awareness of what the Machine can do. * The evolution of the partnership and friendship between Reese and Finch. * Reese's history with Jessica Arndt contrasted with his time in CIA, including his encounters with Kara Stanton. * The early history of the Machine, including Finch's as the developer, and his activities with Nathan Ingram and Alicia Corwin. * Carter's search for Reese, her mysterious "Man in the Suit", culminating in her discovering who he and Finch are. As she learns more about them, she reluctantly becomes involved in their activities. * The emergence of New York's organized crime, including Carl Elias and HR. * Reese's recruitment of a reluctant Fusco to monitor HR, and his transformation from a corrupt cop to an honest one. * The CIA and FBI's search for Reese, led by Mark Snow and Nicholas Donnelly, respectively. * The introduction of Zoe Morgan, a New York fixer who will become Reese's occasional collaborator. * The emergence of a mysterious hacker known only as Root. Cast Main Cast In order of character appearances *Jim Caviezel as John Reese (23/23) *Michael Emerson as Harold Finch (23/23) *Taraji P. Henson as Joss Carter (23/23) *Kevin Chapman as Lionel Fusco (19/23) Recurring Cast In order of character appearances *Enrico Colantoni as Carl Elias (5/23) *Elizabeth Marvel as Alicia Corwin (5/23) *Susan Misner as Jessica Arndt (5/23) *Brennan Brown as Nicholas Donnelly (4/23) *Robert John Burke as Patrick Simmons (4/23) *Michael Kelly as Mark Snow (4/23) *Anthony Mangano as Kane (4/23) *Al Sapienza as Raymond Terney (4/23) *David Valcin as Scarface (4/23) *Brett Cullen as Nathan Ingram (3/23) *Mark Margolis as Gianni Moretti (3/23) *Michael Mulheren as Artie Lynch (3/23) *John Fiore as Womack (3/23) *Darien Sills-Evans as Tyrell Evans (3/23) *Annie Parisse as Kara Stanton (3/23) *Paige Turco as Zoe Morgan (3/23) *Sean McCarthy as Lee Fusco (2/23) *Kwoade Cross as Taylor Carter (2/23) *Michael McGlone as Bill Szymanski (2/23) *Morgan Spector as Peter Yogorov (1/23) *Cotter Smith as Denton Weeks (1/23) *Carrie Preston as Grace Hendricks (1/23) *Jay O. Sanders as Special Counsel (1/23) *Amy Acker as Root (1/23) Episodes |airdate = September 22, 2011 |writer = Jonathan Nolan |director = David Semel |summary=When the social security number of a young prosecutor comes up, Reese and Finch work together to figure out if their person of interest is the victim or perpetrator. }} |airdate = September 29, 2011 |writer =Jonathan Nolan Greg Plageman |director = Richard J. Lewis |summary =When they are given the Social Security number of a teenager who was killed two years ago, Reese and Finch begin to question the infallibility of The Machine. Meanwhile, Finch flashes back to The Machine’s origin and how it was developed. }} |airdate = October 6, 2011 |writer =Patrick Harbinson |director =Steven DePaul |summary =When the Machine directs Reese and Finch to a former Marine with shady connections to a crime ring, Reese must infiltrate the gang, taking part in their heist. Meanwhile, Detective Carter’s closer than ever to finding out who Reese is. }} |airdate = October 13, 2011 |writer =Denise Thé |director =Charles Beeson |summary =Reese and Finch surveil their latest POI, Dr. Megan Tillman, while she’s on call and after hours to unravel the threat surrounding the promising young physician. }} |airdate = October 20, 2011 |writer =David Slack |director =Colin Bucksey |summary =When the Machine produces the Social Security number of a judge renowned for his tough sentencing, Reese and Finch have the added challenge of investigating a POI who wants nothing to do with their brand of vigilante justice. }} |airdate = October 27, 2011 |writer =Nic Van Zeebroeck Michael Sopczynski |director =Dennis Smith |summary =Reese is captivated by their newest POI – a beautiful, shrewd and remarkably resourceful woman. }} |airdate = November 3, 2011 |writer =Amanda Segel |director =Fred Toye |summary =The Machine identifies a school teacher who witnessed a mob hit as their next POI and Reese and Finch rush to save his life. }} |airdate = November 17, 2011 |writer =Sean Hennen |director =Milan Cheylov |summary =When Reese and Finch discover that their latest POI has connections to Cold War Soviet espionage circles, they quickly learn how covert ops were handled in a world before The Machine. }} |airdate = December 8, 2011 |writer =Greg Plageman Denise Thé |director =Alex Zakrzewski |summary =Reese and Finch’s game of cat and mouse with Detective Carter becomes infinitely more complicated when The Machine declares that she is their newest POI. }} |airdate = December 15, 2011 |writer =Patrick Harbinson |director =Jeffrey Hunt |summary =As Detective Carter deals with the fallout from her recent encounter with Reese and Finch, The Machine ups the ante for the duo by giving them four Social Security numbers instead of one. }} |airdate = January 12, 2012 |writer =David Slack |director =Stephen Williams |summary =Reese works the computer while Finch does the legwork with their latest POI, a building super who keeps too close an eye on his tenants. Meanwhile, Detective Carter may finally get her long-awaited glimpse into a case. }} |airdate = January 19, 2012 |writer =Amanda Segel |director =Brad Anderson |summary =When Carter finally comes face-to-face with Reese, he urges her to join forces to help with their latest POI, a scrappy young woman from the wrong side of the tracks who turned her life around and became a lawyer. }} |airdate = February 2, 2012 |writer = Erik Mountain |director = Richard J. Lewis |summary =Reese and Finch’s latest POI is a down-on-his-luck man who may have reached his breaking point. As the case evolves, the duo calls upon a former POI for help, the resourceful and well-connected Zoe. }} |airdate = February 9, 2012 |writer = Nic Van Zeebroeck Michael Sopczynski |director = Chris Fisher |summary =The Machine identifies Darren McGrady, a teenager whose brother was just murdered, as the next POI. Meanwhile, Finch is growing concerned that the son of his former business partner is dangerously close to finding out about The Machine. }} |airdate = February 16, 2012 |writer = Denise Thé |director = David Von Ancken |summary =Reese discovers there’s more to the story after he infiltrates a smuggling ring to get close to his latest POI. }} |airdate = February 23, 2012 |writer = Sean Hennen |director = Jeff T. Thomas |summary =The Machine leads Reese and Finch to Wall Street when a sharp young trader at a major investment bank becomes embroiled in a multi-million dollar financial scam. }} |airdate = March 8, 2012 |writer = Patrick Harbinson |director = Larry Teng |summary =When The Machine spits out the number of a 6-month-old baby, Reese and Finch turn into overly protective parents – with an arsenal at their disposal. Meanwhile, when Elias resurfaces, Detective Carter begins to question her new allegiance with Reese and Finch. }} |airdate = March 29, 2012 |writer = Amy Berg |director = Charles Beeson |summary =The Machine’s latest number presents a unique challenge for Reese and Finch since the person has virtually no digital footprint – and appears to be leading a double life. }} |airdate = April 5, 2012 |writer = Amanda Segel |director = Stephen Semel |summary =When The Machine spits out five numbers, naming the Don of each of New York’s crime families, Reese and Finch suspect Elias is planning to eliminate his competition. }} |airdate = April 26, 2012 |writer = Ray Utarnachitt |director = Kevin Bray |summary =The Machine’s latest mark puts Reese undercover as part of an armored truck crew, a case that brings back memories of his last CIA mission and painful decisions he was forced to make. }} |airdate = May 3, 2012 |writer =''Story:'' Erik Mountain Jonathan Nolan Teleplay: Erik Mountain |director =Fred Toye |summary =It’s Reese’s birthday, and Finch gifts him with a day off – especially when he realizes that The Machine’s latest number is sure to revive painful memories. }} |airdate = May 10, 2012 |writer = David Slack |director = Stephen Williams |summary =The newest POI’s curiosity could spell his doom when he finds himself embroiled in a dark government conspiracy – one that Finch is all too familiar with. Meanwhile, Reese uncovers something revealing about Finch’s past. }} |airdate = May 17, 2012 |writer = Greg Plageman Jonathan Nolan |director = Richard J. Lewis |summary = When a psychologist’s number comes up, Reese must protect her from one of her patients while eluding capture by the FBI, who are closing in fast. Meanwhile, Finch receives an unwelcome visit from an old acquaintance. }} |} Trivia *The first season had eleven flashback episodes: Reese received six flashback episodes , Finch received three , and Carter and Elias each received one. **Fusco is the only main character to not receive a flashback episode. **Elias is the first recurring character to receive a flashback episode. *Out of the 23 episodes, two had titles in foreign languages. *Two episodes had a character's name in the title: Carter's in and Root's in . *The first episode of the series was broadcasted exactly six years after the series premiere of Lost, a series created and written by J.J. Abrams. Michael Emerson (Finch) and Brett Cullen (Nathan Ingram) both played members of The Others during the show's six-year run. Kevin Chapman (Lionel Fusco) had a minor role as Mitch, a member of the DHARMA Initiative. *The series premiered on September 22, 2011, which was eleven days after the tenth anniversary of 9/11. The opening scene took place on September 11, 2001. es:Primera temporada it:Stagione 1 ru:Первый_сезон 1 * Category:Season 1 Episodes